Not your average family
by vampiregirl777
Summary: What happens when the neardy girl from elementary school come back and now is hotter than ever and is ready to face the the wohle school anad one person impicticular, his name is Edward Mason
1. Chapter 1

_I was always the awkward sister and always lived in the shadows of my other siblings . I am one of five children . I have three older brothers Luke is the oldest and he is 23, Tom is 21 and Emmett is 18. My younger sister Adrianna is only a year and a half old. Then there is me, Vanessa I am 17 . When I was younger I was always picked on. I was a chubby kid and was not very coordinated . My brothers always tried to protect me but they couldn't always be there . It got to the point where I would not want to go to school so I went to live with my dad for a little wile and now I am back and better than ever._

_Uhh I always hated having to wake up early in the morning but today was the first day of school and I was excited to be back I was no longer chubby or awkward. I am still a short 5 foot 2 but a am okay with that. I now have a body that most girls would envy ._

_As I woke up this morning the first thing I did was walk into my bathroom and turn the water to the hottest it would go . As I was waiting for the water to heat up I quickly ran downstairs to find my whole family in the kitchen eating breakfast._

"_hey everyone"_

"_hey" they all groggily replied _

"_umm I am going to take a shower I will be down in a little wile for school"_

"_Okay"_

_I ran up the stares two at a time not only was today the day to finally show off the new me but today where football tryouts. Living with my dad for those few years had diffidently helped. When I got out of the shower I walked into my walk in closet and wet to look for something to wear. After a little wile I finally decided on a pare of ripped jeans my Yankee jersey that I eventually tied up an put on a white fitted tank top on underneath so my whole stomach wouldn't be showing but it would show off just enough so you could see the end of my belly ring . I decided to leave my hair curly to day because I didn't feel like straightening it. I have black naturally curly hair and bright green eyes . As I walked down stairs to leave with my family there was one face I didn't notice and this face had the most beautiful green eyes I have ever seen and tousled cooper colored hair_


	2. Chapter 2

**As soon as I saw that face I knew who it was, the notorious Edward Mason. I always knew he was one of my brothers friends but I didn't know that they where that close.**

" **Hey everyone I don't have my car yet so I kinda need a ride, actually it is nice out so I will just walk, hey mom after school today can I take Adrianna shopping"**

"**Yea honey anytime"**

" **alright mom I'm going to go now I'll see you guys at school, umm by the way mom of forgot to ask has anyone seen my football stuff I cant find it anywhere" **

" **yea it is in the front closet"**

"**alright thanks mom bye"**

**As I walked to school I couldn't stop thinking about Edward it was extremely hard not to look at him. As I approached school I was a little nervous but I ,made sure I looked and acted confident the whole time. After I got my schedule I made my over to my first class, English. I got there late so as soon as I walked in everyone turned there head to look at me. **

"**Sorry I am late Mr. Simmons , I didn't know where to go"**

" **well since you are new here I will let it slide Ms. Capone"**

"**thank you sir"**

**As soon at Mr. Simmons said my last name I was surrounded by whispers. Many sounding like "Vanessa back as in the Capone boys little sister"**

**I soon made my way to the back of the classroom to the last available seat that was unfortunately next to the one person I dreaded the most …. Edward Mason. I successfully avoided him this morning but do to my lack of luck I got to sit next to him in class today.**

"**hey I didn't realize the Capone boys little sister is back"**

"**what's it to you, you made my life a living nightmare, why are you even talking to me" **

" **well excuse my for trying to be nice"**

"**well from what I've heard you are the biggest player in this school, and I hardly believe you are talking to me just because you want to be nice, and don't forget who I am and who my brothers are, just because they are your friends doesn't mean that they wont beat you up if I ask them to"**

"**really I was honestly trying to be nice"**

"**alright hers the deal I am going to give you one chance to prove to me that you are not the idiot I remember"**

" **ok what ever you want, what how about I go to the mall with you and Adrianna after school today I can give you a ride home and then we could take my car to the mall"**

**As soon as he finished speaking he gave me that adorable crooked smile that I couldn't resist.**

" **fine I will meet you in the parking lot after football tryouts"**

"**ok I will be at tryouts to so I'll se you there"**

**When I looked up I didn't realize how long we where talking for, class will be over in 2minets. The day passed by in a blur after that and soon it was time for lunch. As I was getting my money out of my locker for lunch felt a tap on my shoulder.**

"**Hey Emmett what's up"**

" **nothing much I just wanted to know if you wanted to know if you wanted to sit with me and the rest of the guys who are trying out for the football team'**

"**alright lets go" **

**As we made our was into the café I couldn't stop smiling I knew he was going to be there because he said he was trying out for the football team. But ever thought I sometimes hated him I couldn't wait to see Edward.**


End file.
